Wind chimes
by messystuffs
Summary: "Because I know that the summer breezes can help you to control yourself. And those little tinklings will bring the breezes to you everytime that you're distressing, to blow away all your sorrows from the smallest to the biggest" Says Tony and Bruce looks up to the blue sky with some wavy clouds flowing over of an early summer. "Maybe you forgot that I've already had one of my own"


Bruce hangs a picture on the wall of the their bedroom, next to other 2 pictures. He steps back and puts his hands on his hip: The room looks much cozier now, like a real home that he always imagines and wishes for. Walking over the cartons lying disorderly on the floor, he picks up another one and puts it on the night table. It takes him a few minutes to get his eyes off the photo: It was one of the most beautiful moments in his life, when Tony and he could spend their 2 days off together in Amazon. Those days were unforgettable to him: went boating on Amazon river and played with some special animals like a giant python which had nearly killed Tony by tightening up around his neck. And the most important was that there was no war, anger or smashing, only him and Bruce enjoyed the moments. Those days were totally different from their usual days since they'd been too busy to save this planet, and sometimes they even couldn't see each other in a few weeks because of different missions. That was how the couples of S.H.I.E.L.D were going on, working far from each other or maybe too busy to see each other every hour in a day, but it didn't mean that they were out of sight out of mind, it even strengthened their relationships by challenging them. But Bruce always thought that the other couples were still luckier than them. Clint and Natasha also didn't have so much time for each other but at least they'd already had a perfect honeymoon in Budapest that every couple would dream of, while Maria and Phils had chance to work together all the times. Bruce was so envious with them when Fury always chose them to be on different missions. "Your holiday can wait but the villains can't!", that was how Fury said, and finally on a beautiful morning, he nodded his head when Bruce asked for a few days off since they'd just moved to their new house and needed time to prepare for it.

Well, their first days of marriage might be full of mission and actions but Bruce was still satisfied with it. Now he's sitting here, in their new home, smiles and shakes his head when he realizes that after all, they've been together for nearly 7 months and thanks God that nothing too serious happened in these time, maybe they haven't spent enough time yet to find out each other's mistakes and differences to quarrel about. But in recent weeks, Bruce feels so disturbed since Tony locks himself in his garage working on his armours. The newest one, mark 44, will be released soon and Tony works harder and harder all nights and days that he doesn't really care about anything else. They've moved to their new house just for 2 days exactly, and while Bruce was contriving with the furnitures, Tony'd already set up his garage and got back to work. It seemed like nothing could pull him out of his room, and even Bruce had ask him to help with the decorating, those excited toys soon washed it off his brain.

"Hey baby, what are in your mind?" asks Tony as he walks in and sees his consort sitting motionlessly like a statue.

"Eh... Nothing!"

Bruce says but Tony pretends to not understand. He looks at Bruce strangely, waving his hands in front of him and Bruce pushes them out of his sight.

"No, it isn't. Let me see!", Tony smiles and holds his consort's face in his hands, intends to give him a gentle kiss like he always does whenever Bruce gets angry, but once again Bruce pushes him away.

"I've said that nothing!", his eyebrows frown and Tony stares at him surprisedly, now he can be sure that something is out of control, something isn't right.

"Did I do something wrong?", he follows Bruce to the window, watching him scratching his dark curly hair carefully just like it's an important clue that leads him to the criminal.

"No... I mean, yes... But no!"

"Just tell me, Bruce!"

Bruce doesn't give him the answer, he sighs and turns away instead. Tony looks at the wall and sees some pictures hung on it. Until then, he remembers that Bruce told him to decorate their new apartment with him. And he should have got out of his garage since 3 hours ago to do it. Science always attracts him better than houseworks, and when he's working on it, it can last until the last day of this world.

"I'm sorry, Bruce. I should..."

"It's okay. I understand."

"I mean... You don't have to..."

"It's okay, I'm used to it now. Just go back to your toys."

Bruce says and goes to the next room with a heavy carton. Tony doesn't follow him, he knows how this stuff would end up if he followed an angry Bruce as clearly as he knows his machines. He stands there, in front of the window as the a cool breeze blows by and the trees in the garden start sighing. Tony walks to the balcony and takes a deep breath, enjoying the cool summer breeze running through his hair and touching his skin as tenderly as a fairy's fingers. The symphony of summer always strange and new, it makes people feel much better by blowing away their sorrows and calming them down through their ears. Tony might not realize that simple thing until Bruce came into his life, before that, machines and armours were all he'd known. That was how Bruce control himself from growing angry, and Tony found it interesting and peaceful to sitting next to his consort in the garden in a rare do-nothing afternoon, listen to the miracle of season going by with all their hearts and souls. He'd never realized that and would never realize without him. Tony doesn't feel down as some minutes ago after he and his consort quarreled with each other, but he still thinks of him so hard. Why was Bruce so angry to him because of such that simple thing? He doesn't really know. He goes back to his garage and hopes that his work can help him out of this trouble, or at least, make him forget this stuff like it always does very well.

Bruce tosses about in his bed, it's nearly 2 a.m now but he still can't fall asleep. He tries to close his eyes to force his brain to sleep, but they open wide after just a few seconds. He sits up, then lies down again, feeling the emptiness next to him. The bed is so large and cold, he should have been amused to have a cold one in the summer to cool himself, but he shouldn't. Tony is still in his garage, he's been there since they last talked in their bedroom 2 days ago, 2 days that seemed to be as long as 2 years since they haven't seen each other's face. Those days weren't too many to other people but enough to be serious with a new couple, which could make them more puzzled and misunderstanding from day to day. Sometimes Bruce wishes that he didn't get mad at his consort. Science was all Tony's life that nothing could replace it in his mind, including Bruce and he should know it better than anyone else. He loves science, too, but he can't love it more than Tony and now he wonders if it was wrong that he forced him to do the same, to choose between him and the machines. He really misses those times, those feelings of being covered up, warmed up and filled up in his arms all night long.

Finally his eyes close and when they open up again, the sun has been on top of the tallest trees and some little birds are tweeting on the balcony. He turns and sees the room next to him on the bed still empty like how it was last night. He sighs disappointedly and gets out of the bed, thinking of what to do in the rest of the holiday which Fury called "a small wedding gift", although they'd married for half of a year. At least, better late than never and right in their first holiday together, the cold war began. He finishes everything in the bathroom as Tony walks in with his shirt full of sweat and dirt.

"Another armour?"

Asks Bruce but Tony says nothing, which makes him feels worried and scared. Is that Tony still sulky with him? He feels something stucking in his throat that his voice can't come out. The room is deadly quite, even the breeze doesn't make any noise and the trees don't sigh like usual: They're all holding their breath and waiting. Tony rolls his eyes at the ceiling silently and unexpectedly, with his hands on his hip as Bruce finally raises his voice.

"Tony, I have something to tell you"

"Don't, Bruce!"

"No, please! I know that I was wrong to treat you like that, I was so stupid and selfish. I should understand that you can't live without science like I can't live without you in my life. Please, don't be quite to me like that!"

Tony stares at his consort with his eyes open wide, then he walks to him and holds him tight in his arms like he always prefers to do in order to comfort him.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Bruce. It's me who should be blamed for my stupid carelessness. I should realize that how much you want me to take care of our lives, our marriage, I should be with you to prepare for our home."

"But I..."

Tony touches Bruce's lips with his finger as they hear the tinkles blowing in the wind through the window. Bruce stands up and walks to the balcony. The fears in him all turn into surprises as he sees many wind chimes hung on the trees in their garden, there's also one in the balcony right above them that he can easily touch to its bells with his fingers. They're all shining like many tiny suns.

"What... What are these things?", asks Bruce, he still can't believe in his eyes and that's why his mouth still opens in surprise.

"I thought that you told me to decorate our house.", Tony says. "Do you like them?"

"Mark 44?" Bruce yells as he sees it printed on a bell "You made them from your armour? But it was your newest one!"

"I know", answers Tony, putting his arms around Bruce then continues "But I failed to complete it, because I couldn't stop thinking about you, what you'd thought and done in that afternoon. I've never wanted to see you sad, my love. And I'd sworn that I would never forgive myself if I made you sad again."

Bruce smiles. Now he feels so peaceful and happy as Tony kisses on his neck.

"But there's one thing that I don't understand", Bruce suddenly says while admiring the wind chimes swaying lightly in the summer breezes "What made you think of those little ones instead of something else?"

Tony smiles and looks up to the sparkling wind chime right above them.

"Because, I know that the summer breezes can help you to control yourself. And those little tinklings will bring the breezes to you everytime that you're distressing, to blow away all your sorrows from the smallest to the biggest"

Says Tony and Bruce looks up to the blue sky with some wavy clouds flowing over of an early summer.

"Maybe you forgot that I've already had one of my own", he turns back to see Tony's embarrassed eyes as he's trying to understand and guess. "It's you, Tony. You're the coolest breeze that fate had brought to me. I don't need any kinds of breezes or winds else, just you by my side is enough."

Tony smiles and their head lean on each other, their noses touch as their eyes meet again so close.

"I have another question", says Bruce but Tony presses lips against Bruce's. Bruce is surprised, but he closes his eyes and lets his mouth open so Tony can easily slip his tongue inside and suck his lips. Bruce tilts his head, his hands move from Tony's back to behind his head and his fingers run through his hair to drag him closer for a deeper and harder kiss as the desire is burning up his mind, 2 days without Tony with him are enough for Bruce to be too hungry for it and he doesn't know that Tony is feeling the same. After that sudden sweet wet kiss, Tony lets go and whispers.

"You're asking too much, Bruce. You deserve a punishment for that."

He intends to continue their kiss but Bruce pushes him away.

"No, really. Who told you that those wind chimes would bring up the breezes?"

"The Japaneses", Tony smiles a mischievous one "The Japaneses are very intelligent, you know that fishes are their favourite food and they eat them all the time!"

Both of them burst out laughing like a child, innocent and carefree, and Bruce leans his head on his consort's shoulder.

"Speaking of food, would you like to go out and have some Shawarma tonight?"

"I'm waiting for your invitation! But why it must be tonight instead of right now, for lunch?", asks Tony because after all those days working on those wind chimes with only some sandwiches and coffee, he's really fed up.

"Excuse me, mr Stark. We have many thing to decorate here!"

Bruce smiles as another breeze has come and the wind chimes start tinkling along with the sighing trees. Although they still have many things to do with the furnitures and decors before it can happen, but he knows for sure that tonight will be the new best moment they've had within first 7 months of marriage. In the end, he still has to thank Fury for this gift which gives them chances to know better about each other and even about themselves.


End file.
